


肩胛骨的秘密

by sanjiu3



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3
Summary: 圆满的月相里藏着只鸟，钻进他的左胸筑巢。鸟翅扑扑拍打的声音透过骨头一直穿到他的耳朵里。扑、扑。
Relationships: Anamo | Jung Tae-Sung/JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun
Kudos: 4





	肩胛骨的秘密

乳白色的太阳照不到的地方，圆点阳伞下、沙滩椅的位置。那时候他烫染过的头发枯枯糙糙地盖在脑门上，额头贴着轮残缺月相一样的斜刘海。其实现在整整齐齐的锅盖也没好看到哪里去就是了——方星现有时候是这样说的——但并不妨碍郑泰成把过去的发型形容为糟糕。他怕晒，所以去海边也要套着长袖，宁可热得满头大汗。变成辣炒黄瓜了，方星现从浅滩上蹚了一圈又回来，大呼小叫，短袖袖管里伸出两段还未雕镂上黑玫瑰的象牙。  
章鱼上岸啦，郑泰成学着他的语气，终究是由于热昏了头，语尾又没精打采地沉了下去。热呀，方星现盘坐到另一张沙滩椅上嚷嚷，给我喝水。喏，郑泰成懒到只肯动手指，指节敲在附着了一层液化水珠的冰塑料杯上。柠檬红茶被喝过几口，顶部的柠檬片也已经泛着棕黄。饮料一到方星现的嘴里就要遭殃，蓝吸管被牙齿啃出无数个不规则的小截面。也太苦了吧，方星现抱怨道，然后放下饮料，掏出纸巾一点点擦拭脚上的沙粒。  
反正一会儿还要弄脏，郑泰成小声地咕哝着说。新一口的柠檬茶微妙地变烫了——或许是因为杯壁和吸管尖上黏连了另一个人的温度，在阳伞外受过日光沐濯的温度。一些沙子经由隔壁躺椅的手散落到他的身体上。喂，郑泰成这下子劲头起来了，立马要直起身子找方星现算账。但是方星现低着头没理他。哥，然后方星现叫他，想不想听一个秘密？  
郑泰成被短暂地勾起了一点好奇心。方星现是不是又要说胡话呢？反正他的嘴巴里总能蹦出怪词来：什么辣炒黄瓜啦、凉拌黄瓜啦、腌黄瓜啦。猜猜我的肩胛骨里有什么，无疑也是一句怪话。肩胛骨里面当然是骨头，郑泰成想当然地道，趁着方星现还在擦沙子，咕咚咚地喝饮料。总不可能方星现的肩胛骨里会长出翅膀来。他到底不是只真的章鱼；而现实里的章鱼也不会像恐怖小说里演绎的那样背后生着双翼。  
泰成哥，这就是大学生——方星现把用过的纸团揉在一起，丢在快见底的柠檬茶旁边。大学生怎么了，郑泰成意识到自己又被莫名其妙地笑话了。他站起来，被冰镇饮料浸凉的手指顺着方星现背后的领口伸向对方的肩与背。  
方星现的肩胛骨上只有热蒙蒙的汗。

夏日，海岸边的戏言，似乎真的就只是一句再也不曾被提起的戏言。以至于即便郑泰成的刘海日益长长，趋于齐平的形状，肩胛骨这个词都始终找不到机会流泻于他的唇齿间。有时候刘海长了又来不及去剪，索性就被分成两绺拨在脑侧。像是被人直接从脑门那里剪了一刀，方星现摸着他光溜溜的额头说。一小截章鱼脚从方星现的袖口伸出来，墨乎乎的章鱼脚。额头上的指尖也跟软体生物似的滑。  
郑泰成费了不少力气才把头路自中央挑好，结果又被方星现的指头弄乱了。过长的发梢垂下来自然遮住了小半双眼睛。如果此刻他还染着那种棕黄的发色，方星现心想，也许看起来会像极了柚子。柚子的脸颊毛绒绒的，而郑泰成的皮肤在室内空调的吹打之下微微地发干。哥这样要怎么看前面，罪魁祸首问道，十根章鱼脚在郑泰成的眼镜片上蹭出一小片水雾。  
朦朦胧胧地氤氲在雾和发间的身影，贴近郑泰成身体的部分，混杂着一种新烤面包与糖粒的香气。郑泰成动动鼻翼便轻易猜出了方星现早餐的菜谱。你遮着，要我怎么看，郑泰成说，双手摸索着伸了上去，指节用力地挤进方星现的指缝里。一定要耗上十分力气才能把黏人的吸盘从皮肤上扯开。然后方星现的手又挠到他的下巴上。痒，郑泰成手泄了力，脖子也条件反射地缩了起来。  
真的很像逗柚子。  
后来章鱼脚以下的皮肤续而纹上玫瑰，以及心脏，以及蛇。郑泰成的人生理想之一——拥有一间个人浴室——即使是在纽约的第三个赛季也没能实现。和他共用浴室的偏偏有个方星现。总有些不协调的印记在浴室里留下来：譬如经由梳子而掉落在地的几根金毛，或是洗手盆底部凝固了的块状牙膏。方星现洗澡忘了带睡衣进去，就翕开一条门缝小心翼翼地探头。哥，他扯着嗓子喊，睡衣拿一下。方星现的房间乱得教人难以下脚，连睡衣也是和寻常外穿的衣服混着摊在一起的。郑泰成拎起衣服，胳膊穿过门缝，不情不愿地递过去。门缝里半掩着只滴水的脑袋。谢谢啦，方星现说着砰地甩上门。  
方星现最近健身勤快，于是乎胸背也比郑泰成第一次摸上他肩胛骨的那会儿要结实一点。  
郑泰成保持着不变的黑锅盖的时候，方星现的头发隔三差五地全染。发根长出来了就染回深色，深色长长了又染成浅色。反反复复地折腾。这次去理发店不外乎是为了染黑。方星现平常不一定有功夫打理头发；若是熬夜起晚了，则说不定顶着头鸡窝就去了训练室。而出门理发是必须要好好打扮的：短发吹洗过又整整齐齐地梳理，唇釉也装模作样地在嘴巴上涂了一层。  
唇釉肯定是晕在口罩上了，郑泰成分明瞥到白色内层上一抹浅色的晶亮。其实这种颜色的唇釉涂了也跟没涂无什么两样。方星现染了新发色，得瑟地把脑袋凑到他面前晃悠。郑泰成假装没看见，方星现就变本加厉地挤上床铺，横在郑泰成的眼睛和手机屏幕之间。  
你能不能，郑泰成终于薅了一把松松软软的头发，你能不能不要穿着外面的脏衣服上床，注意卫生。不行，方星现回答得斩钉截铁。床太窄了，郑泰成委婉地表达着要人下去的意思。方星现头发散出一点玫瑰的馥香。想必是理发店里洗发水的味道。郑泰成嘴上叫着让方星现下去，手却插在他的发间不肯放下去了。方星现垂着脑袋发出几声哼哼，轻得几乎不像是他能够发出的分贝。  
于是黏糊糊的唇釉蹭在了郑泰成的脖子上。一种混合了玫瑰的、让他只能缩起脖颈的触感。衣服，郑泰成还在坚持着说。哥那天喝醉了酒也穿着外套就躺在我床上，方星现说。那是喝醉了，对不起，郑泰成咳了咳嗓子，再说现在特殊时期更要注意卫生！好哦，方星现说，那就脱了再上床好了。  
郑泰成的手揪住了方星现的衣摆。倒也不是真的打算扒下来，至少他们两人之间似乎没什么坦诚相见的必要。所以最终只是做了做样子，松掉衣摆抓在背上，试图把穿着脏衣服的章鱼提起来。第二次摸到方星现的肩胛骨的时候郑泰成想起了关于那个秘密的笑话。两块肩胛骨，两块残缺的月相，拼起来会成为一个圆满的圆吗？喂，郑泰成屈指手指，敲在方星现背部的骨头上，里面有什么？  
什么有什么的，方星现早就把自己说过的胡话抛到脑后了，莫名其妙的。你不是说过你的肩胛骨里有东西吗，郑泰成不厌其烦地解释。方星现未必能够回忆起来，然而并不妨碍他流畅地接茬。想知道？方星现问。郑泰成回答说想。好哦，方星现说，藏着这个——  
唇釉已经在脖子上蹭掉大半，方星现无遮无拦的嘴唇贴到他的嘴唇上。  
圆满的月相里藏着只鸟，钻进他的左胸筑巢。鸟翅扑扑拍打的声音透过骨头一直穿到他的耳朵里。扑、扑。


End file.
